The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computing systems may be targets of attacks. For example, attackers may attempt to gain remote control of a computing system to extract sensitive information and data from the computing system. In some cases, a user of a computer system may unknowingly be the victim of such an attack. Attackers may impersonate a legitimate entity and trick the user into performing certain actions on the computing system. These actions may result in the user unknowingly granting the attackers access to the computing system. Once in control, the attackers may harvest sensitive information stored on the computing system, infect the system with malware, and the like. The sensitive information may include financial data, passwords, identification information, etc. As a result, the user's financial and personal information may be compromised. In addition, the user's computing device may be rendered infected and unable to perform.